The present invention relates generally to a system for service call identification, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product to enable a service receiver to identify service calls.
With the quickly development of Online-to-Offline (O2O) technologies and services, people receive a lot of daily service calls from service providers, like couriers, taxi drivers, food, take-out providers or any other service providers. To receive the ordered services, people have to receive these service calls though the calling numbers of these service calls are not stored in phone number directory of the users' phones. Meanwhile, people also suffer a lot from strange/annoyance calls for advertisement, phone scams and so on that people do not want to receive at all. When call from a strange calling number comes in, it is hard for people to quickly tell if the coming call is a service call that people have to pick up or just an crank call.
According to one existing solution to filter the unwanted coming calls, phone book directory is adopted in mobile phones to store the phone numbers of acquaintance of the mobile phones' owners. People could then refuse to pick up the coming calls from strange numbers that are not stored in the phone number directory while risk missing the service calls that they should pick up to receive the services. According to another existing solution to filter the unwanted coming calls, an online service could be provided to tell people in real-time whether the coming call has been marked as “crank call” in the database based on input from public, while some calls may be crank calls for some people but not for others.